At present, an occluder may be put into a left atrial appendage through a catheter intervention method to prevent a thrombus from forming in the left atrial appendage due to atrial fibrillation and avoid apoplexy caused by the thrombus going up to a brain, or prevent systematic embolism caused by the thrombus reaching other portions of a body through the body's blood circulation system. Such left atrial appendage occluders substantially include an integrated occluder and a split type occluder according to their structures. For example, the split occluder generally includes a fixing frame and a sealing plate which are connected with each other; the fixing frame is disposed in a cavity of the left atrial appendage to fix the whole occluder; and the sealing plate seals an opening portion of the left atrial appendage to prevent blood flow from flowing into the cavity of the left atrial appendage.
For the split occluder of this type, its fixing frame and sealing plate have a connection restriction, wherein one component will be pulled by the other component, and the two components may not deform independently. For example, once the fixing frame is fixed in a cavity of the left atrial appendage, the fixing frame will pull the sealing plate when in a process of complying with a cavity structure of the left atrial appendage and its own movement of the left atrial appendage; and in the process, the sealing plate may not be fully fitted to an opening portion of the left atrial appendage and a blood flow channel will be formed between a left atrium and the left atrial appendage, so that an optimal sealing effect may not be achieved, and then the thrombus in the left atrial appendage flows out of the left atrial appendage, which will cause the apoplexy.